


Video Voyeur

by robyngirlwonder



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Choking, Death Threats, Domestic Fluff, Don't let the fluffy opening fool you, Drama, Established Relationship, Fighting for Survival, Heavy Angst, Home Invasion, M/M, Male Antagonist, Mild Vomiting, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, OT5, Original Character(s), Romance, Suspense, This is some 'Criminal Minds' shit, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: A simple power outage turns into Jinwoo’s worst nightmare when he’s alone in the dorm and a sinister stranger invites himself inside…





	

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was: “Jinwoo is alone in the dorm when the electricity suddenly goes out. He hears the front door open, someone/something just stepped inside...and it's not one of the members.” I had to include a phone call that gets abruptly cut off and exclude character death. I will say that this is the darkest thing I have written to date and I apologize if I went too dark for you, dear prompter. The title and general theme comes from the song “Video Voyeur” by The Good Natured.

_“I am coming down_

_We are rolling 1 2 3_

_See your body on the screen of my TV_

_…_

_I can see you follow you wherever you go_

_Shining in the dead of night_

_I can see you picture you wherever I go_

_Naked in the dead of night_

_…_

_I need you_

_Just give me what I want_

_Don't leave me hanging til the morning light_

_I need you_

_You are the one I want_

_Don't leave me hanging til the morning light”_

_([x](https://youtu.be/PFmllIW7VU0))_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Bzzzzz** _

Seungyoon stirred from his slumber with a deep raspy groan.  His hand searched the air wildly for his phone to end the obnoxious buzzing sound.  He much preferred his natural alarm system. 

He knew it was time to wake up when Ray endlessly kneaded at his stomach or when Bey curled around his head, the sphynx’s thin beige tail occasionally whacking him across the face.  However, neither of Jinwoo’s cats were here at the moment.  The young couple had splurged on a pet hotel so they could truly be alone together in the dorm before Seungyoon flew to China to write and record with Yu Tian, his music partner from _The Collaboration._   It was rare for Seunghoon, Taehyun, Mino, and their pets to all be missing at the same time, and Seungyoon was going to take advantage of that when he could. 

The young leader celebrated silently with a fist pump when he made contact with the phone and shut off its insistent vibration, careful not to wake the sleeping man beside him.  Seungyoon turned on his side and looked at Jinwoo with a soft smile as he gently pushed a tendril of blond hair out of the snoring man’s face.  He loved how peaceful the older man looked in his sleep.  Seungyoon gently combed the stray hair behind Jinwoo’s ear before rolling out of bed to open the blinds and start his day.

He walked over to his dresser to grab a fresh pair of boxers.  He heard a deep sigh come from his bed so he turned around to see if Jinwoo was awake.  A small chuckle escaped his lips as he watched the man stretch his arm across the pillows before going limp, a small, content puff of air leaving his mouth from the change in position.  Seungyoon’s plan of showering was nearly forgotten as he went back to admiring Jinwoo’s sleeping form. 

Warm mid-morning light hit the older man in stripes and he loved nothing more than seeing Jinwoo wrapped messily in his sheets.  The leader’s plush lips spread into a fond smile.  For a brief moment, he found himself swept away in all-consuming affection. He needed to capture it while he still could.  It was like Seungyoon was under a spell as he traveled to his bedside table to grab his phone. 

At the beginning of their romantic relationship, Jinwoo often teased Seungyoon about his “weird” habit of photographing him sleeping, or in the mat-hyung’s words, “taking pictures of me when I’m not even doing anything.”  What could Seungyoon say, candid pictures of Jinwoo were the best pictures.  They were what made Jinwoo, well, Jinwoo.

Obviously he was stunning no matter the concept or style, but professional photographers could never properly capture how Jinwoo’s eyes lit up when he found something funny or fascinating, how his mouth would spread into a small amused beam when he quietly observed the daily antics of his dongsaengs, how easily his eyes rolled when Seungyoon would tell him some over the top, cheesy romantic line, how his eyelashes softly came together when his eyes were closed in deep thought, how the mat-hyung’s cheeks would subtly blush when he was embarrassed, et cetera.  Nothing could beat Jinwoo’s natural, candid beauty in his opinion; and so the leader made it his mission to capture as much of it as possible. 

Luckily, over time, Jinwoo just accepted his lover’s odd hobby.  He was simply amused by it now.  Sometimes Seungyoon wondered if Jinwoo played it up to humor him; he wouldn’t put it past the man to do so.  He made sure the flash was off and the camera sound was muted so he didn’t disrupt his muse before raising his phone to take a picture.  He turned the device around to look at the image.  Satisfied with the picture, Seungyoon saved it before placing the phone back down and going to shower.

Seungyoon sluggishly made his way to the bathroom he shared with Taehyun.  He stood at the sink, slowly searching the cluttered counter for his products among the sea of grooming and skin care items.  He made a small victorious noise in the back of his throat when he was able to spot his cleanser, toothbrush, and tooth paste in one go.  He looked at himself in the mirror to determine if he needed to shave now or if it could wait until he was situated in his hotel room later in the day.  His eyes widened when he stumbled upon a lone hickey at the base of his neck.  Seungyoon’s eyes traveled lower to where a small constellation of pink crescent shaped marks laid on his chest.  The corners of the leader’s mouth formed a satisfied smirk.  He liked when Jinwoo was a little rough and left his signature on him, so to speak. 

It was then that Seungyoon smacked himself on the forehead, silently chastising himself for not waking the mat-hyung up to partake in goodbye shower sex.  Seungyoon let out a small frustrated huff before picking up his products and rushing into the shower.  Perhaps if he showered quickly enough there would be enough time for regular, beneath-the-sheets goodbye sex.  Even a goodbye makeout would suffice if Seungyoon was being honest. 

A short, heated flashback of their passionate night together played in the leader’s mind as he cleansed his body and face:

_Jinwoo’s body glimmered in the dim light coming from his bedside lamp.  A delicate, rose colored flush laid beneath the sheen of sweat covering his entire body as he rode him into oblivion.  He bit at his plump bottom lip as he watched the mat-hyung’s supple thighs flex as he squeezed himself tighter against his slim hips.  He couldn’t hold back a long husky moan when he witnessed Jinwoo comb back his sweat slicked hair with one hand and dug the other into the flesh of his damp chest…_

Seungyoon soon shook back to reality.  He hadn’t even noticed when he reached down to touch himself.  He quickly made the water as cold as he could stand to regain his composure, Jinwoo’s breathy melodious moans still playing at full volume in his ears.  He shampooed and conditioned his hair as quickly as possible so he could return to his lover’s side that much sooner.  The young leader brushed his teeth while simultaneously toweling himself off to save even more time.  He then put on his boxers and briskly walked back to his room.

The sight that met him upon his return nearly knocked all the air out of his lungs.  Jinwoo was now stretched fully across his bed.  A thick triangle of white cotton sheet hung low across his bare ass was the only thing keeping the man’s modesty.  Seungyoon stepped closer to the bed, arousal sparking in the pit of his stomach.  The easiest way to wake the older man up before noon was to either bribe him with caffeine or gently wake him with kisses and caresses. Seungyoon chose the latter method.

He cautiously crawled onto the squishy surface of his mattress, edging closer to his lover’s soft flesh.  He pressed himself gingerly against Jinwoo’s side, taking hold of the older’s arm.  He kissed Jinwoo’s knuckles individually before trailing his plump lips up his hand and over the firm muscles of his arm.  Seungyoon felt a little cheeky and chose to gently drag his teeth across his lover’s shoulder.  He heard a small moan leave Jinwoo’s lips.  He lifted the man’s arm and kissed down the limb until he reached his warm side, pressing a chaste peck to each of his ribs.  Seungyoon returned Jinwoo’s arm to the bed and positioned himself so he had better access to his lover’s muscular back.  He placed two of his fingers at Jinwoo’s nape and proceeded to walk them down the length of his spine.  Seungyoon watched as goosebumps formed on his lover’s fair skin the lower his fingers reached.  He felt the older man stir when he pushed back the remaining fabric of the sheet so he laid completely uncovered on the bed.

“Yoonie, stop it,” a sleepy voice grumbled against the pillows. 

“I will if you get up,” Seungyoon sang in a saccharine tone as he traced the dimples resting in the small of Jinwoo’s back.

“Ugh, no. “

Seungyoon snorted at Jinwoo’s childish reply.  He moved to straddle the older’s legs.  He bent down to kiss both of the man’s dimples of Venus before he began kissing his way back up Jinwoo’s spine.

“Seungyoon,” Jinwoo whined, “I’m serious.”

“So am I.”  Seungyoon continued his journey unfazed.  He smirked against his lover’s silky skin as he mischievously traveled his calloused hands to Jinwoo’s sides.  He chuckled lowly when he felt the mat-hyung shiver from the action.  He was pleased to note that the man’s breathing had increased by the time he got to his neck.  The young leader paused when reached his lover’s ear.  He puckered his full lips and proceeded to blow hot air against the sensitive shell.

Jinwoo responded to the action with a startled moan before lifting his head to meet the impish gaze of his boyfriend.  “Alright, I’m up.”

Seungyoon raised his hands and cheered victoriously while Jinwoo rolled his eyes and buried his face back into the pillows.  He swung a leg off his lover to roll onto the bed, taking hold of Jinwoo’s pliant body and pulling the man on top of him in the process.  He let Jinwoo settle in to the new position before he placed a hand on the man’s sleep-warmed back.  Seungyoon hummed in content.   He liked the feeling of the mat-hyung’s weight pressing him lightly into the mattress.  He brought his free hand to Jinwoo’s flushed cheek and stroked the soft flesh with his thumb as he cooed, “Morning, sunshine.”

Jinwoo wrinkled his nose and groaned before flopping his head into Seungyoon’s neck. 

Seungyoon unleashed a high pitched giggle at his lover’s pitiful antics.  He patted Jinwoo’s back in sympathy. 

The young couple laid in silence for a while. Seungyoon began to trace abstract shapes into Jinwoo’s back while the man continued to wake up.  Jinwoo sighed and nuzzled further into the crook of his Seungyoon’s neck, breathing in the younger man’s clean natural scent. “Mmm, what time is it?” 

Seungyoon fought back another giggle as Jinwoo’s stubble brushed against his skin.  “Around 11:30 or so.”

“What time are you getting picked up again?”

“I think 12:00, maybe 12:15.”  Seungyoon’s lips formed a Cheshire grin.  “You know what that means right?”

Jinwoo raised his head from his boyfriend’s neck.  Still groggy from sleep, he looked up at Seungyoon like a confused puppy as he replied, “No?”

Seungyoon chuckled and gently grasped Jinwoo’s chin between his thumb and index finger, pulling the man close so their lips were nearly touching.  “It means we have at least another 30 minutes together.” He traveled a hand to Jinwoo’s ass. “Alone.”  He squeezed one of the soft globes to emphasize his implied want. “With no one here to interrupt us.” 

Jinwoo raised an eyebrow at his cheeky lover, his mouth raising into a dimpled smirk.  “Oh yeah?”

Seungyoon nodded eagerly, a flirtatious smile spreading across his face.  He traced the curve of Jinwoo’s hip with his thumb while his other hand drifted down his side to rest on the man’s lonely right butt cheek. 

The mat-hyung chuckled in amusement before bending down to close the remaining distance between their lips. 

They shared sweet gentle kisses, both men smiling into the affectionate action.  Jinwoo traveled his hand to Seungyoon’s neck.  He felt Seungyoon shudder and felt the younger’s warm breath sweep across his face when he gently scraped his finger nails up the pale column of flesh.  He chuckled low in his throat when he felt the grip on his ass tighten.  “Someone’s eager.”

Seungyoon shrugged.  “We’re short on time and I’m leaving for three days and--“

“--you wanted to get in one more round before you leave?”

“Well yeah,” Seungyoon replied.  He watched Jinwoo roll his eyes at his honesty. “What? You’re my sweet, sexy, handsome boyfriend,”  he pressed a quick kiss to Jinwoo’s lips,   “and you’re totally irresistible.”  He winked playfully at his lover.

“Oh my God, Seungyoon.  You are the _worst!”_   Jinwoo laughed in disbelief.

Seungyoon couldn’t even be mad at the fact that the mat-hyung was now laughing at him.  His laugh was so bright and full of affection.  How could he? 

With Jinwoo incapacitated by his own mirth, the leader began to flip their positions on the bed.  However, Jinwoo swiftly rolled out of his grasp to the far edge of the bed.  “Yah! Come back here, you jerk.”

As much as Jinwoo would have liked to have a quick session of intimate morning sex, he was still rather sore from the previous night.  Plus, teasing Seungyoon to the point of madness was just too much fun.  His reactions were too cute to pass up, especially when he pouted or used ageyo as a last resort to gain his attention.  Jinwoo sauntered wordlessly over to Seungyoon’s dresser and grabbed a pair of the younger man’s boxers from the top drawer. 

Despite the scowl forming on his face, Seungyoon’s eyes still heatedly roamed Jinwoo’s pert behind and soft thighs as he bent over and pulled the heather gray cotton up his slender legs.  His tongue unconsciously went to wet his lips.  He had a thing for Jinwoo wearing his clothes.  He was so focused on his ogling that he nearly missed Jinwoo’s words.

“If you don’t hurry up and get ready, you’ll get scolded when the manager gets here.”

“Don’t worry about it.  You know I have my outfit picked out already,” Seungyoon countered.

True,” Jinwoo began as he perused the man’s color coded closet, “but what about that hickey on your neck?  You’re going to have to cover it with makeup.”

Seungyoon scoffed.  “And whose fault is that, you bastard.”

Jinwoo threw his head back in laughter before settling on an oversized royal blue flannel.  He tugged it off the hanger and put it on, making sure to leave the baggy shirt unbuttoned.  “You know you like it Seungyoonie.”

Seungyoon huffed in response.

“Oh don’t be a sourpuss.” Jinwoo turned around to face his boyfriend, an impish glimmer in his eye. 

Seungyoon took in how gorgeous he looked in _his_  shirt.  His eyes openly scanned every inch of Jinwoo’s exposed flesh.  His full lips formed a childish pout when he noticed how the long sleeves nearly engulfed the man’s elegant hands.  The only thing that made him weaker than a seductive kittenish Jinwoo, was a cute Jinwoo with sweater paws, well shirt paws in this instance.  “Oh come on!”  He whined, “You’re not playing fair!”

“Who said anything about playing fair?”  Jinwoo teased.  He walked back to his sulking lover before wriggling into the rigid man’s lap.  Feeling like he had tortured the younger man enough, Jinwoo cutely tapped Seungyoon’s protruding bottom lip with his finger.  “Tell you what, how about I help you get ready.” He lifted Seungyoon’s chin and painted his jaw with light fluttery kisses. 

Seungyoon sighed.  His previous annoyance from the older man’s teasing was gone, the cute bastard.  “Yeah, okay.”

Jinwoo smiled adoringly at the younger man before placing a gentle kiss to his lips.  He slipped out of Seungyoon’s lap and took hold of his lanky arms.  He then pulled the younger man up from the bed.  He pressed his lips to each of the leader’s wrists before going over to grab his planned outfit from the closet.  He tossed Seungyoon his slate colored jeans and removed the red flannel from its hanger.  Jinwoo waited for him to zip his fly before walking over and helping him into his shirt.  He stood in front of his boyfriend and took hold of the scarlet fabric.  He began to button the shirt from the bottom.

Seungyoon stood silently, completely smitten by the intense concentration apparent in his lover’s face as he slowly dressed him.  An amused chuckle escaped his lips. 

Jinwoo looked up at him in confusion.  “What?”

“You’re so cute.”

Jinwoo replied with a snort and continued his task.  He paused when the top three buttons remained open.  He took hold of Seungyoon’s collar and pushed it back to place a soft peck on his previous mark.  “All done.”

Seungyoon smiled and pulled Jinwoo in for a hug.  He smoothed his hands up and down the soft fabric covering the man’s back.  “I’m gonna miss you.”

“Yah, it’s only for three days.”  Jinwoo’s words were murmured into Seungyoon’s shoulder.  He breathed in the younger’s scent again.  “You’ll probably be too busy to even miss me.”

“Nope. Not true,” Seungyoon argued.  “I’ll be thinking about you the whole time.”  He heard a muffled snort buzz into his shoulder.  A mischievous grin formed on his face.  He moved his hands down to squeeze Jinwoo’s ass.  “I’ll especially be thinking about this.”

“Sometimes I think you’re only dating me for my butt, Seungyoon.”

Seungyoon erupted with laughter.  “I mainly like it because it’s attached to you.”

Jinwoo rolled his eyes while softly giggling into his lover’s shoulder. “Well you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

“Or gives you blue balls.”

Jinwoo moved away from Seungyoon and playfully shoved the taller man.  “You’re awful.”  He brought his hand up to Seungyoon’s cheek and gave it a soft pat. “I’ll see you in the kitchen.”

Seungyoon gave the older man a parting slap on the butt and watched him leave the room.  He walked over to his bedside table and slipped his phone and charger into his bag.  He also picked up one of Jinwoo’s many silver rings.  He reached for one of his necklaces and strung it on the sliver chain before placing it around his neck. He doubted Jinwoo would miss it too much. He then opened his overnight back and rummaged around for his concealer.  Once located, he placed a few dots of the cosmetic on the hickey and blended it in.  He returned it to his bag and brought his coal colored leather luggage, along with his guitar, out into the living room.

The leader beamed when he noticed a large bottle of Yakult sitting on their dining table.  He walked around the counter, hooking an arm around Jinwoo’s waist, and kissed behind his lover’s ear.  “Thanks babe.”

The tea kettle harshly whistled before Jinwoo had a chance to respond.  He smiled when Seungyoon maneuvered himself so he was back hugging him.  He ran his hand across the man’s arms as he pressed soft kisses into his neck.  He poured his cup of green tea and allowed Seungyoon to walk him to the table.

Seungyoon removed himself from Jinwoo’s body and sat down, patting his thighs to signal where he wanted the older man to sit.  The mat-hyung chuckled softly, placed his steaming mug on the table, and took his seat.  The leader pressed his nose into Jinwoo’s shoulder while the man took a careful sip of hot tea.  He began humming a random melody into the warm body of his lover, tapping an accompanying rhythm into Jinwoo’s thigh.  Jinwoo smiled softly into his mug at the intimate gesture.  He curled an arm around Seungyoon’s head.  His fingers delicately combed through the younger’s raven locks as he instructed, “Remember to call or text me when you get the hotel, okay?”

“How could I forget?”  Seungyoon raised his head from Jinwoo’s shoulder to press a kiss into the older’s soft neck.  “This will be the longest we’ve been apart since we started dating.”  He kissed a trail to Jinwoo’s jaw.  “I can’t leave my angel alone with no one to talk to.”

Jinwoo scrunched his nose at the younger’s greasiness.  “Yoonie, please.”  He took hold of Seungyoon’s chin and tilted the man’s face so he could look him in the eye.  “The kids come home tomorrow and Taehyun comes home the next day.  I’ll manage just fine.”  His face softened when he noticed a hint of worry in the leader’s gaze.  “It’s going to be okay.”

Seungyoon searched Jinwoo’s expression for any doubt. “You promise?” 

Jinwoo gently swiped his thumb across Seungyoon’s frowning lips.  “I promise.”  He bent down and gave the younger a reassuring kiss. 

They managed to get in one last goodbye kiss before they heard the chiming of their front door opening.  Jinwoo quickly removed himself from Seungyoon’s lap, frantically buttoning his shirt before their manager made his way inside.  He gave the younger’s hand a soft squeeze and walked over to greet the manager.  Soon after, Seungyoon was gone.

Jinwoo sat alone at the table and released a deep sigh.  The still quiet of the dorm was finally sinking in.  Even on the days where he was the only member at home, there was at least the sound of paws clicking on the protective mats covering their wooden floor or the sound of one of the cats pouncing on a plastic bag or cardboard box to keep him company.  Now there was only the small tinkling sound of his spoon hitting the sides of his white porcelain mug as he stirred his remaining tea.  He rested his head in his hand and let out another sigh. 

He quickly shook his head at his pitiful actions.  There was no use in moping.  Like he had told Seungyoon, he was picking up Ray and Bey from the pet hotel tomorrow afternoon and Taehyun was returning from his family vacation the day after.  Twenty-four hours alone wasn’t going to kill him.  Jinwoo sighed a final time before finishing his tea and taking the empty mug to the kitchen sink.

The mat-hyung drummed his long slender fingers against the dark grey countertop as he planned out his afternoon in his head.  He rolled his neck and shoulder before making his way over to the fridge and pantry to grab ingredients to make himself an easy brunch of ramen and leftover sausage.

The rest of Jinwoo’s afternoon was rather uneventful.  He had showered and changed into his own clothes before playing video games for a few hours.  He quit in frustration after several failed attempts to defeat one of the game’s harder bosses.  He stretched and unleashed a long, full yawn.  He made his way to his room and fell asleep on his bed. 

It was near dusk by the time he woke up.  Jinwoo checked his phone and groaned.  He had slept over four hours which ruined the sleep schedule he was using in an attempt to help with his insomnia.  He had also forgotten to plug his phone in before he slept, so he was at risk of missing Seungyoon.  He plugged in the silver phone before rolling out of bed to get a snack and some water.  With nothing else to do but wait for Seungyoon’s call, Jinwoo turned on the television in the living room.

He aimlessly searched the guide for something to watch.  He settled on a marathon of an older crime drama he remembered watching with his family when he was younger.  He was a few episodes in when the lights began to flicker.  Jinwoo’s brow creased for a moment, but he shrugged it off.  There was an apartment above theirs that was being remodeled currently so perhaps that was the cause.  He returned his focus back to the wild police chase underway on the screen.  One of the antagonists had his gun drawn.  He aimed it at the lead officer before it went off with a loud bang.  Right at the same moment, the apartment went black.

“What the--“ Jinwoo jolted from the couch.  He extended his arm out to hopefully guide him to the electrical box located on the wall nearest to the hallway that lead to the bedrooms.  He felt the cool metal against his palm.  He dragged his finger down the smooth surface to hopefully find the handle.  He froze when the door began to open with an eerie creak.  He whipped his head to the entryway.  From the brief glimpse of the silhouette he could see, he could tell it wasn’t a familiar one.  Adrenalin trickled into his system.  Jinwoo ran to his room as quietly as possible to gain cover from the possible stranger. 

He stuck his head out of his door to get a better look.  His heart began to race when he took in the gigantic shadow of a person.  He seemed to fill the entire doorway.  The closing of the front door sounded like a deafening echo in the now silent apartment. Jinwoo’s hands balled into tight fists. This definitely was not a manager nor member nor friend; this was foe.  

 He jumped when a bag hit the floor with a large thud.  He watched the stranger take out a huge flashlight and turn it on. Fight or flight was taking over.  He stepped further into his room, desperately searching for a makeshift weapon in the darkness.  He froze when he heard a distorted voice call his name.

“Jiiiinuuuu!”

The mat-hyung’s stomach clenched and his breath became heavier.  The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when the unknown voice taunted, “There’s no use in hiding.  I know where you are.” 

A lump formed in Jinwoo’s throat.  He tried to gulp it down, but it was to no avail when he heard slow, thunderous steps growing louder in the distance.  He whipped around when his phone began to ring. He ran to yank it out of his charger and dove into his closet.  He crawled his way into the closed portion of the space and pressed the answer button with a trembling finger.

 

* * *

 

Seungyoon laid comfortably on his plush hotel bed, an arm resting casually behind his head.  His flight had been delayed a few hours and the traffic to the hotel had been such a nightmare that they got food from the hotel restaurant before they even checked in. With his belly full and the manager currently showering, it was the perfect time to check in with his beloved.  His mouth stretched into a giddy smile when he heard Jinwoo pick up after only a few rings.  It was good to know that he wasn’t the only one feeling the distance, though he still cringed in his head at the overly romantic idea.  Who would have thought, he was the more sentimental one in their relationship.  In his excitement to speak with his lover, he didn’t even allow the man on the other line to greet him.  “Evening, handso--“

“--Seungyoon.  I need you to listen to me very carefully.”

The leader’s brown furrowed in puzzlement at Jinwoo’s terse, hushed tone.  His body tensed and his face fell when the mat-hyung continued.

It took of all of Jinwoo’s energy to keep his voice calm as the heavy footsteps came closer and closer to his door.  Blood pounded in his ears and his whole body shook.  He took as deep as breath as he could to focus on the task at hand.  “I need you to call the police.  There’s someone in the dorm.”

Seungyoon sprang up from the bed. “What!?”

“Shh, lower your voice.” Jinwoo’s stomach dropped when he saw faint light approaching the door.  “I don’t have much time.  I need you to call the police, _now._ ” He fought back a noise when the light pivoted sharply into his open door.  He couldn’t hold back the shakiness in his voice any longer when he repeated, “Someone’s in the d--“

His closet door was ripped open.  He was blinded by white hot light and he felt a sharp tip pressing against his neck. 

The last thing Seungyoon heard before the line went dead was a sharp intake of panicked breath. 

“Jinu!?” His body flooded with cold.  He swallowed thickly, his heart racing wildly. “ _Jinu!_ _”_

Jinwoo sat frozen in terror.  Spots were forming in his vision from the intensity of the light.  He watched a blurry form squat down, their knife still pointed expertly at his Adam’s apple.  A leather clad hand yanked the phone harshly from his grasp. 

A high pitched, altered voice threatened, “If you move or a make a noise, I’ll slice your fucking throat open.”

The mat-hyung bit the inside of his lip to keep it from trembling.  Tears were forming in his eyes; whether that was from fear or the burning light, Jinwoo couldn’t tell.  He stopped breathing for a moment when the phone rang again.

Seungyoon redialed the number with quivering hands.  He paced wildly as he waited for Jinwoo to pick up the phone.  He counted each ring as a means to keep himself calm. 

One…

Two…

Three…

Four. 

He heard someone breathing on the other end of the line.  He tried to keep his tone even and free of panic.  “Ji--“

An eerie voice uttered, “Jinwoo can’t come to the phone right now,” and the line went dead again.

Jinwoo watched as the silhouette of his attacker stood up and slammed his phone to the ground. It sounded like the case around it had shattered. He then listened to what sounded like a heavy boot crunch the remaining parts of the phone into the floor.  In that moment, he had lost any contact he had to safety.  Tears began to trickle down his cheeks.  He had to fight back a whimper when the man squatted down again. 

“If you stay still, this will only take a minute.”  An ominous chuckle seeped from the stranger’s mouth.  “But remember our deal: you move, you die.” A rag damp with sickly sweet smelling liquid was pushed onto Jinwoo’s nose and mouth.  He prayed silently while his eyes grew heavy, his body went slack, and the white burning light faded into nothingness. 

It was like the wind was knocked out of him.  Seungyoon collapsed onto the bed, his entire body shaking.  He combed his jittery hands into his hair. “No no no…”

The manager flew out of the bathroom in nothing but his towel.  “What’s wrong?”

Seungyoon’s voice broke.  “Jinu’s in danger.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Click..._

 

 

_Click..._

 

 

Jinwoo’s brow furrowed at a strange, distant noise.  Dim light began to appear as he opened his eyes slightly.  His eyelids felt heavy.  He heard the noise again, except this time is was clearer, perhaps even familiar.

_**Click** _

The mat-hyung risked opening his eyes fully, blinking rapidly to get his vision to focus.  The bright light hurt so he closed his eyes to lessen the sting.  He felt hair dangling in his face and attempted to brush it away with his hand, but nothing happened.  He couldn’t move.  His eyes sprang open in panic.  Why couldn’t he move?  He tried to stretch his legs but, nothing.  What was going on?  He turned his head around, trying to locate the source of the annoying sound.  A wave of dizziness washed over him and he suddenly felt queasy. 

_**Click** _

Once the room had stopped spinning, Jinwoo tried again to find the source of the insistent clicking. 

“Moving your head around will only make the side effects worse.”

Jinwoo’s blood ran cold at a terrifyingly familiar voice.

He distracted himself from his rising anxiety by continuing his search.  He finally noticed a tripod planted in the corner of the living room.  A flash went off and he heard the clicking yet again.

**_Click_**

This had to be a dream.  Was he experiencing sleep paralysis?  Yes.  That _had_ to be the only explanation.  Sleep paralysis was why he couldn’t move and felt on edge.  This was just a dream, a very vivid, horrifying dream, but a dream no less.  He just needed to wake up, that’s all.  Perhaps watching a cop show before falling asleep in the living room wasn’t the best idea.  He had fallen asleep in the living room, hadn’t he? Jinwoo tried to move, but he was unsuccessful once again.

 “I didn’t know you’d be so squirrely.  I should have brought more ties.”

His heartbeat increased when he heard a chilling laugh by his ear.  He went rigid when he felt hands latch painfully onto his shoulders.

“Morning, sunshine.”

The hold on his shoulders loosened, but Jinwoo’s unease remained.  His stomach twisted when he heard heavy boots drag across the floor behind him.  All he saw was a looming figure dressed all in black in his peripheral vision.  Warm leather caressed his right arm as the figure made his way around to his front.  The mat-hyung’s breathing rapidly increased when the figure stood fully in front of him.  He shook his head frantically as a final resort to wake himself up from this nightmare.

He yelped when a gloved hand forcefully grabbed him by the chin.  He watched the man’s muscular chest heave through his shirt as he spoke with growing anger.  “What did I say about shaking your head?” Jinwoo’s eyes widened in fear when took note of his attacker’s rubber clown mask.  

The masked man was silent for a moment, trying to quell his rage.  He took on a gentler, more condescending tone.  “No wonder everyone thinks you’re a ditz.”  He shoved Jinwoo’s head away and moved to grab something from off the coffee table.

Jinwoo sat in silent fear, his body trembling and a cold sweat forming on his brow.

“Now,” the masked man began, “I’m not sure if that pretty little head of yours remembers our rules, so I’m gonna remind you. Got it?”

Jinwoo sat immobile and mute, unsure if he was allowed to respond.  His breathing became heavier when he noticed the man had an arm behind his back.  His eyes focused on the intimidating gesture, the bile in his throat rising even higher.  His stomach felt like it was twisting in two. He felt like he was going to be sick.   His eyes clenched shut as the man took two large steps forward.  He could practically feel the stranger’s body heat.  Tears pricked at his vision when he felt the gloved hand grasp his chin again, albeit softer this time.

The stranger tisked.  “It’s time to get up, Jinwoo.”

Jinwoo clenched his eyes harder when he felt the grip on his chin tighten.  He attempted to move his head back to relieve the increasing pressure. 

“Oh no you don’t.”

The mat-hyung heard the man huff in frustration.  He hissed when his head was yanked forcefully forward.

“Listen here, you little _bitch!_ If you don’t open your eyes and look at me, I will gut you like a fucking fish!”

Jinwoo whimpered when he felt a tugging at his shirt.  There was a sharp rip and he felt more of his skin exposed to the air.  He shook uncontrollably as he felt the sharp tip of a knife dig into his skin, a stinging pain following its path.  He stopped breathing when he felt the blade at his throat.

“Are you going to do as I say?”

Jinwoo tried to respond, but it felt like his lips were glued together.  He eyes shot open in panic, his chest heaving.

A muffled chuckle left the stranger’s masked mouth.  “There we go, that’s better.”  He bent down so he was eye level with his bound captive.  “As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I want to remind you of our deal.”

Saliva filled Jinwoo’s mouth as the stranger moved further into his personal space.  Why did that sound so familiar?

“If you’re a good little boy and don’t scream, I’ll remove the tape.”  A sinister snicker left the stranger’s lips as he watched Jinwoo’s watery eyes shake when he dragged the blunt side of his knifed down his tear stained cheek.  “Otherwise,” he turned the blade around so the sharp side hugged the man’s paling flesh, “this will slice your neck open like a fucking envelope.  Understand?”

Jinwoo’s terrified sob was muffled by the silver duct tape pressed smoothly to his mouth.  He managed to choke out a desperate, “Mhmm.”

“Good.”  The masked man’s blade hovered over Jinwoo’s throat, just in case.  He ripped the tape harshly off the mat-hyung’s lips. 

Jinwoo balled his hands into white knuckled fists to stop himself from crying out in pain.  Silent sobs wracked his body.  It felt like he was choking as everything came together.  This wasn’t a dream.  This was real.

The realization sent Jinwoo over the edge.  He couldn’t hold back the sickly combination of saliva and bile any longer.  He bent over in his chair and vomited into his lap.

The masked assailant clucked his tongue.  “Now look what you’ve done…”

Jinwoo felt like heaving again when felt the tip of the man’s steel-toed boots brush against his bare feet. 

“I’ve got to clean you up now. ”

Jinwoo shook his head wildly in protest when two gloved hands took hold of either side of the torn slit in his white t-shirt and ripped the fabric all the way down to the pool of vomit soaking into his black sleep shorts.

"Who knew you’d be so high maintenance."

The mat-hyung tried to keep his crying as silent as possible while the man sliced the shoulder seams of the white cotton fabric and pulled it from his body.  His bare chest heaved as his shorts were cut off and removed in the same way.  He was on the verge of hyperventilation when a leg of his black boxer briefs was held taut, the tip of the blade flirting at its edge.

An evil laugh wafted into the air.  “Don’t worry, I’m saving that for later.” Jinwoo squirmed in vain to get away from the wandering hand freely roaming his thigh and crotch. The mat-hyung breathed in temporary relief when the warm leather clad hand removed itself from his flesh. 

A water bottle was pushed to quivering lips. 

“Open your mouth.”

Luke warm water was poured generously into his parted lips.

“Swish it around, then spit.”

Jinwoo did as he was told and spit into the red plastic pressed against his bruised bottom lip. He followed the same procedure with a travel size bottle of mouthwash his attacker removed from his pocket. 

 While he was thankful to not taste the remnants of bile and regurgitated food, the man’s softer, seemingly caring treatment felt ominous.  His tensed when the stranger wiped away his tears before resting a hand gingerly on his cheek. Jinwoo looked into the opaque mesh eye holes of the mask.  In a broken whisper, he pleaded, “Please let me go _._ ”

The masked man outlined Jinwoo’s lips with his thumb.  “Not until I get what I want.”

Jinwoo recoiled in horror as the assailant forced him thumb inside his mouth.  Against his better judgement, the mat-hyung bit down on the intrusion as hard as he could.

“ _Ow!_  You little fucker!”

A violent slap reverberated against the walls of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

 Seungyoon slammed his fist into the mahogany wood of his hotel desk.  "Damnit!"

This was now the fifth time he had attempted to get in contact with the police to only be put on hold or have the number be unavailable.  His manager was busy calling every contact they knew in Seoul, trying to get a hold of anyone that could check on the dorm or call 119 for them.  It felt like they had been at it for hours.  

Seungyoon's whole body pulsed with tension.  He brought shaking fingers to his pounding temples.  The haunting voice and Jinwoo's panicked gasp had a strangling hold on his mind.  Was Jinwoo even still alive?  His stomach clenched painfully and he choked back a sob at the thought.  A small pool of tears began to form on the varnished surface of the desk.   He startled he felt a comforting hand rub his shoulder and back.  His hands slid into his frazzled raven locks and he sobbed harder.  Almost five years of companionship, three years of enterprise, and one and a half years of romance were corroding in front of him. This couldn't be real. How could his entire world change in just mere hours?  Could he even stop it?  

He wasn't thinking clearly.  Seungyoon rose from the desk and faced his anxious manager. "I need to go back. I-I'll even pay for my own ticket.  I need--" he paused when his voice cracked.  He took a deep breath.  "--I just need to make sure he's okay."

The manager parted his lips to argue, but he faltered.  In all the years he'd been with Winner, he had never seen the leader look so shaken and desperate.  He bit the inside of his lip and sighed before placing a consoling hand on Seungyoon's arm.  "I'll see what I can do."

 Seungyoon's bottom lip quivered as he croaked, "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

The left side of Jinwoo's face throbbed with pain.  There was a faint taste of copper on his tongue.  His teeth still hurt from when they smashed together in the vicious hit and his ear was still ringing; at least the room had stopped spinning.  While painful physically, it felt like the blow had almost numbed him emotionally.  Jinwoo felt cried out.  All he could do was sit silently, his eyes burning into the bent over frame of his attacker.  The man was busy setting up something near the television.  Jinwoo turned his focus to figuring out the masked man's game.

What exactly was this twisted bastard's angle?  He would be extremely violent and threatening one minute, then coddle him and pretend he actually cared about his well-being the next. Did he get off on this disgusting push and pull?  

Despite his growing rage at the intruder, his mind went blank and he still felt his stomach lurch in fear when the monster of a man turned around.

“Aww, why the long face?”

Jinwoo forced himself to keep his breath steady as the man walked towards him.  His nostrils flared when the bastard tapped a gloved finger to his chin. The mat-hyung fought the urge to bite the taunting appendage.  If he was going to survive, he was going to have to play by the rules, whatever they may be.

“You know, you’re so much prettier when you smile.”  The masked man traced Jinwoo’s lips with his thumb again.  “Everyone always talk about your doe eyes, but your smile’s my favorite.”  He brought his index fingers to the corners of Jinwoo’s clenched, frowning mouth and forced his pink lips into a tight smile.  He chuckled low in his throat when he watched the bound man’s brow form a scowl.  “Uh oh, looks like baby’s mad.”

Jinwoo had enough of the stranger’s patronizing tone.  In a brief lapse of judgement, he barked, “What do you want from me?”

“Oooh, kitten’s got claws,” the man teased.  He slid his leather clad hand up the right side of Jinwoo’s face before combing it into the man’s golden locks.  He yanked it brutally.  “If you want to live, cut the attitude princess.”

Anger overpowered agony as Jinwoo recklessly shouted, “ _Just tell me what you fucking want!_ ”  He gasped when the stranger grabbed his neck forcefully.  Panic flooded through him when the fingers tightened around his throat.  He forgot he was still bound to one of the dining table chairs and attempted to bring his hands up to end the man’s strangling hold.

The masked man chuckled darkly. “Stupid bitch.” He removed his hand from the Jinwoo’s flushing neck and walked back towards the television.

Jinwoo coughed wildly, tears forming in his eyes.

The assailant whipped his head around.  “Cut it out or I’ll fucking gag you again.”

The mat-hyung quieted his cough as best as he could, eyes bloodshot and boiling with growing fury. 

The masked man huffed in frustration.  This was not going as planned.  Jinwoo wasn’t going down without a fight.  Desperate times called for desperate measures.  He cracked his rigid knuckles and grabbed his knife from the table.  He charged forward and painfully squeezed Jinwoo’s face as the man’s eyes went wide in terror.  He got close enough to where the mat-hyung’s sharp pointed nose touched the bulbous red rubber nose of his mask.  His voice was quiet but thunderous as he furiously whispered, “I have had enough of your shit.  If you make one more peep, I will fucking stab you to death. Right here, right now.  I have been very patient with you, but enough is enough.  This is your final warning.  If you ever want to see your family or your fucking boy toy again, you will shut your fucking mouth before I staple it shut!”  He slapped his hand over Jinwoo’s mouth to silence his pained wail as he sliced the man’s cheek with the tip of his blade.

Jinwoo’s chest heaved and his whole body shook.  Tears began to stream down his face once more.  Still in shock from the cut and the man’s warning, he sobbed, “Why are doing this?”

The masked man shook his head in disbelief.  How could Jinwoo be this fucking dense?  “Isn’t it obvious?”  He invaded Jinwoo’s personal space again, duct tape roll in hand.  “It’s because I want you.”

The mat-hyung’s eyes doubled in size.  He was too shocked to even protest as his lips were blanketed in a new layer of tape.

 

* * *

 

Seungyoon looked forlornly out the window of his moving cab.  His brow was furrowed in worry and his plush bottom lip was chapped and on the verge of bleeding from anxiously dragging his teeth across it so many times.  He was currently on his way back to the airport while his manager had stayed behind to take care of business matters.

He adjusted his face mask and cap when the car stopped next to another one at a red light.  The last thing he needed was the possibility of someone recognizing him.  He slumped back against the black leather interior of the back seat, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.  He hadn’t even had time to unpack before his world was turned on its head.  He brought two fingers to his temple and rubbed the tense spot.  He scrolled through his phone with his other hand to double check his flight details.  His heart stopped when accidentally clicked on his photo folder instead.  The sleeping shot of Jinwoo he had taken just that morning filled his screen.

Seungyoon traced Jinwoo’s silhouette with his finger.  The older man was using his own arm as a makeshift pillow.  He was mainly backlit, a soft halo of light outlining his lithe body.  The white sheet was wrapped around him like a toga.  Jinwoo looked ethereal, but most importantly, peaceful.  The leader fought back a sob.  For all he knew, this might be the last picture he ever took of his lover.  Tears flooded his vision.  This couldn’t be the end, _it couldn’t._

He clutched Jinwoo’s stolen ring in his fingers and bowed his head, silently praying for the man’s safety.

 

* * *

 

Jinwoo could barely focus on his attacker’s words as the man turned on the television and pressed something on his laptop resting nearby.

“This wasn’t part of the program, but since you’re such a fucking dunce, I’m gonna have to spell things out for you.”

The mat-hyung’s brow furrowed in confusion as he watched the man retrieve a small electronic remote from his pocket.  Jinwoo took deep breathes as the masked man edged closer.  Goosebumps sprouted on his skin when the man trailed his gloved hand across his bare chest achingly slow.  Dread filled his stomach as he heard distorted breathing infiltrate his ear.

“Too bad you couldn’t have beauty _and_ brains.”  The masked man nuzzled into his captive’s rigid neck.  He smirked when he heard a small, muffled whimper try to escape Jinwoo’s bound mouth.  He inhaled the man’s scent.  “It would have made this a lot less painful for you, ya’know.”

Jinwoo momentarily closed his eyes, trying to maintain any fraction of calm as the man continued to molest him.  He could only hear his increasing heartbeat and man’s awful breathing.

The masked man shook back to reality.  He was getting distracted from the main event.  “Let’s get back to business, shall we?”  He clicked a button and the television screen came to life.

Jinwoo gasped in horror as the screen filled with a video of him watching television earlier in the evening.  He heard another click of the remote and a shot of him toweling off naked after a shower appeared.  He froze.  He still had silver hair in the clip.  There was another click of the man’s remote and video of him eating breakfast with Taehyun weeks ago showed on screen.  Ice began to trickle into Jinwoo’s body as clip after clip of him in various states of dress and consciousness paraded his vision.  What the fuck was going on?

The masked man draped an arm across Jinwoo’s tense shoulder.  “This is all fine and dandy, but let’s get to the good stuff already.”

Jinwoo’s heart stopped as a clip of Seungyoon pulling him into a hug after he dressed him from that morning played onscreen.  The video zoomed in on Seungyoon’s hand trailing down to grab his butt.  The mat-hyung stomach twisted.  There was now a clip of them sneaking quick kisses in the laundry room before Seungyoon left for filming his Chuseok variety special playing.  Then, there was a compilation of clips of them sneaking into each other’s bedroom for late night cuddles and kisses.

 The mat-hyung felt like he was going to be sick as the video switched to a clip of himself ripping off his shirt and crawling on top of a shirtless Seungyoon.  He knew what was coming next in this sick bastard’s game.

He jolted when the masked man’s altered voice seductively murmured, “Pay close attention, this one’s my favorite.” He pressed fast forward, and sneakily brought his hand to Jinwoo’s naked, trembling chest.

Jinwoo fought back bile as he watched himself ride Seungyoon, his bare muscular back on full display for this monster.  His eyes closed tightly as the man’s hand squeezed at his pectoral muscle before trailing down his stomach.

“I didn’t know you’d be so muscular, Jinu.”

The mat-hyung swallowed thickly when the man’s other hand joined in on the touching.  He squeaked when a hand threatened to dip beneath the elastic band of his boxer briefs.  He fought back a gag when he felt the rubber mouth of the mask brush against his ear.  “I also didn’t know someone so pure and innocent could be such a whore.”  Jinwoo flinched at the man’s hostile tone.

The masked man circled around his captive while grossly stating, “As much as I don’t like that you’re used goods, I still need to see what a night with Winner’s angel is like.”  He stood menacingly close to Jinwoo’s disturbed face.  “So, either you give me what I want,” he trailed a gloved finger down the center of Jinwoo’s clammy chest before taking a firm hold of the terrified man’s chin and turned his head towards the dining table which housed a thick roll of opaque white plastic and red rope, “or you leave this apartment in a body bag.”

A horrified sob erupted from behind the tape covering’s Jinwoo’s mouth.

“Choose wisely.” A sinister laugh filled the open living room. 

Jinwoo bowed his head in defeat, tears clouding his vision. 

“Oh, looks like you’ve made your choice already.” 

He whimpered when his chin was lifted so he was forced look up into the mask.  His hair stood on end when he felt the man pet his head.  “Good boy.”

The tape was gently ripped off Jinwoo’s mouth.  There was a taste of adhesive and salt from dried tears left on his lips.  He waited in grim anticipation as the masked man walked over to his bag.  He fought back a shiver when the man’s heavy footsteps returned to his body.  A sharp snipping sound ripped through the tense air.

The masked man crouched in front Jinwoo.  He looked up at the frozen man.  “Now, I’ll cut the ties off your feet if you play nice, got it?”

Jinwoo’s sighed deeply.  It felt like he had no fight left anyway.  He just wanted to get this humiliation over with.  His voice was shaky and it cracked as he answered, “Got it.”

The masked man took hold of Jinwoo’s slender ankles and snipped off the electrical ties keeping him bound to the chair.

Jinwoo startled when strong arms pulled him from the chair.  He now stood on shaky legs and he watched the man walk behind him to sit on the end of the black leather couch.

The masked man casually stretched his arms behind himself, his eyes lewdly roaming Jinwoo’s hunched, muscular back.  He waited in almost giddy anticipation for the man to turn around.  He was finally going to get what he wanted.

Jinwoo took a few deep breathes, listening to the steady rhythm of the tripod camera’s flash sound to keep his heart from beating out of his chest.  He forced himself into his acting headspace. 

He could do this. After all, most of his humiliation had been televised to millions of people.  He had been called useless, dumb, and talentless by the public, even his own boss had said his hard work was paid off with little results.  He could handle a little more humiliation. He was strong.  He was capable.  This was nothing, just another struggle he’d have to overcome.  His face scrunched in pain at his naïve thoughts.  This went beyond humiliation.  This was dehumanizing and fetishizing. This was a cruel invasion of his body.  He took another deep breath and turned around, blood pounding in his ears as he struggled to keep focused.  He started the walk toward his judge.

He slowly sauntered his way to the assailant, pretending that Seungyoon laid behind the mask.  His stomach churned as he seductively crawled into the man’s lap.  The man was already half-hard.  He moved closer to the man’s face and began to kiss the mask like he would Seungyoon’s face, desperately trying to block out the nauseating stench of sweat, leather, and cheap rubber. 

Jinwoo thought of a family member or friend that he would see again if he made it out alive after each peck.  He pressed a kiss to each cheek for his nephews, two on the forehead for his sisters, a kiss to each eye for his parents.  He dragged his lips across his assailant’s jaw and thought about all their staff.  Tears began to run down his cheeks when reached the man’s lips.  He thought of Seunghoon, Mino, and Taehyun.  He couldn’t hold back a soft sob as he thought about Seungyoon.  He startled when a hand caressed his cheek.  For a brief moment, he naïvely wished that perhaps the man was having second thoughts and would end this torture. Instead, the man shoved his fingers into Jinwoo’s mouth.

The mat-hyung gagged on the sudden intrusion.  He forced himself to keep going, even though he felt disgusting and used.  He wrapped his hand around the leather covered wrist and began to rock against the man’s tented lap.  The masked man threw his head back in pleasure while Jinwoo’s face contorted in anguish.  Only a little bit more and he’d be free.  With the man distracted, the mat-hyung looked around apartment.  This was already nightmarish enough, the last thing he needed to see was his attacker writhing beneath him in bliss.  He abruptly spotted an industrial sized tub of cleaning product by the door. Everything came together in that moment. 

This _sick fuck_  had no intention of letting him go.  Rage was boiling inside of him.  He had been stripped of his clothes, his dignity, his safety, his privacy.  He was gagged and bound as he watched every single intimate moment shared between him and Seungyoon become tainted by the revolting lust of this fucking psychopath.  Enough was enough.

Jinwoo was yanked down by the neck as a hostile voice demanded, “Keep going.”

Jinwoo had nanoseconds to react.  A memory of his father teaching him that elbowing someone in the face would be more effective in combat than a hand because it was made of sturdier bone shot out of his subconscious like a cannon.  Adrenalin ripped through Jinwoo like a tsunami.  His vision went red as his survival instinct kicked into overdrive.  He found his voice again as a guttural battle cry escaped his lips while he drove his forearm and elbow into his attacker’s face.  There was a heinous cracking sound.

A much lower, huskier scream echoed against the walls.  It seemed like Jinwoo had broken both the voice changer and the man’s nose in one hit.  He took a leap of faith off the couch to escape while the man cried out in pain.  However, a firm hand latched onto his ankle and he landed painfully on his shoulder as he collided with the hardwood floor. He howled in pain as he tried to kick out of the man’s grip to no avail.

“ _Motherfucker!_ ” The masked man jumped on top of him, hands violent grabbing for his neck.

Jinwoo struggled to breathe as the man’s grip tightened around his throat.  This man was at least twice his size so he couldn’t just throw him off.  He began to see spots in his vision.  He scratched at the leather hands in vain.  Luckily, the man lifted his head just enough to where Jinwoo was able to connect a swift punch to the man’s bulging throat.

The masked man shot up hacking.  Jinwoo landed another shot to his chest before scrambling from underneath the man.  He was able to crawl a few steps away before being dragged angrily back by the man, his blunt finger nails digging into the floor. The mat-hyung spotted a fleck of silver in his peripheral vision.  He was able to grab the end of the man’s silver flashlight before he was winded by a severe kick to his stomach.  The mat-hyung was wheezing as he swung the heavy object into his attacker’s shin.  The man collapsed onto the floor in pain.  Jinwoo was able to get into a standing position.  He held the heavy metal flashlight above his head and delivered several solid blows the writhing man.  His attacker was now incapacitated.  In his frenzy, Jinwoo ran out of the apartment. 

He raced down the hallway and down a flight of stairs as fast as his exhausted body could take him.  With a full floor separating him and his assailant, Jinwoo felt safe enough to shout for help.  He ran up and down the hallway, banging relentlessly on the doors until one opened.  A petite elderly woman popped out of the open door.  There was a walking stick held defensively in her grasp.

“What’s going on out here?”

Jinwoo could barely breathe let alone speak.  “N-need -- to call -- p-police.”  He suddenly felt woozy and the world around him began to spin.  Before he knew it, he had fainted.

 

* * *

 

Seungyoon checked the time on his phone as he stood from his seat on the completely empty plane.  He had been the only passenger on the late night/early morning flight.  It was nearing 3 am.  He grabbed the back of his seat and took a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever news waited for him.  He circled the silver ring around his neck gently with his thumb and made his way off the plane.  He almost forgot to thank the crew on the way out in his frazzled state. 

The leader’s heart leaped into his throat when he saw three security guards and another one of their managers standing at the private gate waiting for him.  His face fell when he walked closer and saw their eyes were red and puffy.  Dread weighed heavy like lead in his stomach as he moved towards them.  He faulted as he watched both Taehyun and Seunghoon come out from behind their staff.  His legs felt weak as he took in how distraught Seunghoon looked, and noting how Taehyun didn’t look much better.  Seungyoon’s vision narrowed and the world around him silenced. No…  Jinwoo was dead.  He was shaking, eyes flooding with tears.  He froze when Taehyun and Seunghoon came to hug him.  He felt like he was going to faint before Taehyun brokenly whispered, “He’s alive.”

The drive to the hospital was somber. Seungyoon sat alone, numbly in the back.  They had been given the option to go visit Jinwoo or go to their “temporary dorm.”  All they had been told was that there was an investigation underway and they couldn’t return home to the dorm, and that Jinwoo’s attacker was alive and being treated at a separate hospital. Seungyoon had chosen to go straight to the hospital while Taehyun and Seunghoon had understandably chosen to go the temporary dorm.  Out of the three of them, Seunghoon was the one still most shaken by the stranger turn of events, perhaps rightfully so.  One moment he had been in Thailand filming, and the next he was alerted of an emergency and had to be flown back to Korea early.  Taehyun simply exchanged his ticket to get an earlier one home from Jeju Island.  They were told that Mino would be flying in from Japan, where he was touring with iKon, later that morning.  The seas were too rocky to travel, so Jinwoo’s mother would being joining them in the next couple of days.

A fog of guilt, exhaustion, and stress swept over Seungyoon as he took in Jinwoo’s battered frame lying asleep on the pale green hospital bed.  Jinwoo was at risk of shock, so the hospital felt it best to sedate him, and Seunyoon refused to leave his side until he woke up.  He agonized himself by repeatedly looking over Jinwoo’s injuries with worried eyes.  His finger nails were bloodied stumps, his knuckles bandaged heavily.   Scrapes and bruises trailed up and down his lover’s arms, one of which was wrapped tightly in a sling.  What worried Seungyoon the most though, was the purpling hand mark seeming tattooed on the left side of Jinwoo’s face, and the dark angry finger markings inked across his pale neck. He was in the middle of tracing the harsh cut on the mat-hyung’s right cheek when he thought he saw the man’s eyes open.  He jolted as he watched Jinwoo blink groggily.  He walked across the room to be by his lover’s side.

Tears formed in his eyes as he croaked, “Hey you.”  He went to grab Jinwoo’s hand be he stopped when he remembered hearing details of the man being assaulted.  Perhaps he would wait for Jinwoo’s permission.   Jinwoo opened his mouth to speak but Seungyoon motioned not to.  “You screamed yourself voiceless.”

Jinwoo was confused.  What happened?  His face went dark as he began to remember his ordeal.

Seungyoon watched the change in Jinwoo’s expression.  “Can I do anything?”

The smell of hospital antiseptic was overwhelming and he just wanted comfort.  He patted the empty space next to him, signaling Seungyoon to join him.  A small smile formed on Jinwoo’s face as he watched the gangly man awkwardly make his way onto the bed, trying to avoid his injuries.  The mat-hyung buried his nose in Seungyoon’s shoulder and smelled his scent.  It brought him peace. Jinwoo figured that there was a long recovery road ahead of him, but for now he could at least find solace in the fact that he was alive and safe in Seungyoon’s arms, right where he belonged.

 


End file.
